Palabras correctas
by moocca83
Summary: No es fácil decir lo que quieres con pocas palabras -¿quieres tener un hijo conmigo?- -etto … yo … /
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno pues sé que eh estado desconectada mucho tiempo pero ya volví gracias a dios jeje bueno pues como verán es mi primer one-short espero que les guste

"**palabras correctas"**

Todo el problema empezó desde "esa misión" aunque fue muy divertida ¡ha! como sea les platicare como fue

*Un dia antes*

Yo iba bien linda caminando al gremio como de acostumbre pero me encontré a gray

-¡oye Lucy ¡ -me grito

-ah emm ¡gray! ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte no se por qué lo hice pero bueno

-Te estaba buscando para ir a una misión

-¿a mi? ¿Por qué yo? ¿y Natsu y Erza?

-no los llevare siempre acaban peleando y destruyendo todo

-(¿y eso no te incluye a ti?) Ah pero…

-¿pero? Si quieres no vayas al cabos que yo pues….

-si claro voy contigo necesito dinero para la renta (-_-U)

-bien mañana nos iremos ¿estas de acuerdo?

-si pero ¿de que es la misión? O ¿me vas a usar como Natsu como aquella vez? Y peor me dijeron fea (TT-TT) si es así no voy

-no es nada de eso

-o como la obra de teatro que acabe (-/-) así

-no nada de eso (-/-) es diferente

-¿Cómo que diferente?

-lo veras cuando lleguemos allá ¿esta bien?

-de acuerdo

-vamos al gremio

-si (maldición me matara Lluvia si entro junto con gray)

*En el gremio*

-¡Ohayo! –salude a todo para ármenos disimular que no venia con gray

-¡flamita! –grito grey

-¡stripper!

-claro ¿disfrutan que erza no este verdad?-escuche a mira gritar desde la barra

-¡Natsu! ¿¡Que le estas enseñando a nuestro hijo!?-gritaba Lissana que curiosamente estaba viva bueno eso fue todo un show pero lo bueno que ya termino

-jajaja – no me contuve las ganas de reírme todavía no lo podía creer a Natsu lo regañaba alguien mas que no era Erza

*Después del gran alboroto que hay en las mañanas fui a sentarme junto a Levi, Lluvia y Lissana*

-Lucy ¿llegaste con Gray? – me preguntaba Levy aunque fue muy mala idea por que sentía que me ahogaba irónicamente

-¬¬* si Lucy ¿viniste con **MI GRAY-SAMA**?-me decía bueno mas bien me gritaba Lluvia

-¡no! Me lo tope en la entrada eso es todo- lo trate de decir lo mas seria posible pero un momento no entendí por qué me incomodaba si solo era Gray ¿no?

-así que ¿ya no vas tras **MI NATSU**?- solo me faltaba eso Lissana restregándome todo en la cara aha ¬¬ la odio por ser…Lissana

-emm… bueno … verán …. Yo

-chicas déjenla que no ven que no se siente cómoda-Gracias mira eras mi salvación

-aunque…. También sospecho muchas cosas – si y Hai va mi salvación

-¿EH?... ¿cosas? de ¿que tipo de cosas?- no por que a mi y en este día que empezó muy bien waa

-si mira-nee tiene mucha razón – ah pero de que fregados hablan todas no lo entiendo ah maldición

-bueno…. Yo… etto… adiós- tuve que huir gracias a mis amigas que me bombardearon de preguntas

*involuntariamente Salí irónicamente corriendo ni idea porque lo hice pero llamo mucho la atención y eso era lo menos que quería… "Lucy que parte despistadamente no entendistes"me gritaba mental mente, no supe pero llegue a un parque y solo me senté a ver a los niños jugar tristemente me acorde de cuando era pequeña y mi "linda" por así decirlo infancia a lado de mi padre y la casa VACIA…

-estúpidos traumas de la niñez- me dije mental mente pero al parecer no

-¿traumas? Ja si que eres rara Lucy- me decía gray sentándose a mi lado eso era raro

-etto gray ….. ¿Qué ases tu aquí?-bueno es extraño emm platicar contigo mas que con Natsu

-bueno como te vi salir coriendo del gremio pensé …. Etto –omg se puso rojito ahah se ve taaan lindo ¡espera Lucy cálmate!

-Salí por que me sentía incomoda … solo eso – si claro tu novia la lunática emm perdón amiga lunática casi me mataba si no es por que me fui de ahí

-eres muy graciosa Lucy jajaja

-no es para reírse (¬/¬)

-bueno no pero te vez tan linda cuando te sonrojas jajaja

-¡cállate! ¡cállate!- ah grosero eh …. Me dijo linda ¿a mi? Esta loco o que

-que solo dije lo que pensé jajaja

-aha como sea de que va a ser nuestra misión

-mmm bueno es fácil y solo dura un día es fácil

-aha ¿enserio tan poco? ¡Genial! – me escuche como Natsu(-_-U)

-pero necesito preguntarte algo

-emm pues dime te estoy escuchando

-¿t- t- te gustan los niños? (¬/¬)

-¿a mi? Mm bueno pues nunca eh cuidado a nadie pero si son lindo algunos

-pfff que alivio pensé que dirías que no

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿quieres tener un hijo conmigo?- estas loco que estúpida pregunta es esa

-etto … yo … (¬/¬) –porque a mi déjenme ya era un día tan bonito

-jajaj oye Lucy era broma pensé que serias como Lluvia que quería 30 hijos jeje (-_-U)

-¡idiota!

-jaja bueno es que la misión es de cuidar a dos niños pequeños y emm bueno necesitaban a una …asi

-¿una que? Habla mas fuerte

-una eso

-¡ UNA QUE JODER ¿QUE COSA ES ESO?! –dime de una vez a si no te matare gray

-¡UNA PAREJA! ¿FELIZ? –espera y ¿lluvia?... a esto será malo

-¿Por qué yo?- ya tengo suficiente con todos y ahora tu

-bueno … porque … yo … etto … mañana te lo digo ¿si? … a-adiós Lucy –

-¡oye espera Gray! Ah me deja así con tanta interés pero por que yo bueno tiene a lluvia pero ("tal vez te gusta") KYA ¡cállate voz interna! Creo que me volví loca bueno mas de lo que estaba

Le dejo asta aquí bueno antes de .. esto traigo información del primer capitulo de la secuela de la llave del paraíso emm bueno lla tengo el primer capitulo y lo subiré mañana eso creo bueno espero que les haya gustado .. Bueno todavía no se acaba falta un capitulo mas eso es todo jeje bueno bye


	2. Chapter 2

¡YO! Como han estado bueno pues les dejo el final de la historia jeje espero que les guste

* * *

***! Por tu culpa! ***

-Esa nuche no pude dormir al recordar lo que me dijo gray "te gusta" ¡cállate voz interna! Ah estado así desde ayer en la tarde no puedo dormir y mañana me ire con el

Tratare de dormir… espero

*A la mañana siguiente*

- al despertar la verdad me sentía ¿bien? No lo se pero parece que lo único que me faltaba era dormir un poco después de lo de ayer … ahh ¿!?

-l-lucy no te muevas mucho no dejas dormir – decía el neko azul a lado de su compañero

-… (¬¬) ¿"que asen aquí"?-decía susurrando ya que podría despertar al Natsu

-ayer Natsu te busco después de que te fuiste y no te encontramos así que cuando llegamos aquí ya estabas aquí … así que estoy cansadito ¿me dejas dormir aquí? –decía el neko con unos ojos tan lindos

-pff bueno de todos modos yo ya me iba –levantándose de la cama

-(agarrándola del brazo) ¿A dónde Lucy? – decía medio dormido Natsu

-¡KYA! No hagas eso da miedo … emm bueno iré a una misión jeje bueno se me ase tarde asi que me voy … cierran todo antes de irse al gremio ¿me entendieron?

-no lucy …. No ,,,,vamos ,,ahhguu .. los dos ….. nomas …. Zzzz –quedando totalmente dormido

-jeje .. que lindo eres cuando duermes ¿eh? Jaja no me soltó el menso … adiós … Natsu –(Natsu tenia la blusa de Lucy agarrada de una esquina)

*Lo bueno (subiendo al borde de la franja del rio) no le dije con quien ja se molestaría mucho si le digiera que voy con Gray jaja es muy lindo al protegerme pero .. ahora que me estoy dando cuenta .. el pasa mas tiempo con Lisanna y a mi me deja de lado .. aunque no lo quiera la verdad esta enfrente de mi … bueno como sea no me pondré triste por alguna coas sin sentido*

-¡¿Lucy?! – escuche que me gritaban pero no se por que se-

*demasiado tarde al parecer me fui un laarrggoo tiempo en que me fui y no me di cuenta que iba a caer en el rio ( recordatorio no volver a irme por el borde )pensé que iva a caer vaya mi sorpresa estaba congelado ¿raro no? Y en primavera

-¿oye estas bien? Lucy … ¿Lucy?

-si solo fue el golpe ..gracias …. ¿huh Gray?

-je de nada pensé que no ibas a ir conmigo a la misión ..

-claro que voy contigo emm bueno ¿nos vamos?

-emm sii pero ¿Por qué duraste tanto?

-emm buen o estaba Natsu y Happy y asi jaja

-ah ¿dormía contigo otra vez? –decía gray con un tono ¿enojado? – claro que lo note ¬¬

-emm si … pero déjalo es la ultima vez que lo dejo …

-ho ya veo (¬¬) vamos se hace tarde y el tren se nos pude pasar

*Estaciona del tren *

-mmm oye – le pregunte .. se veía un poco raro de lo normal

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué estas tan emm serio? o raro si eso

-emm ¿yo? No claro que no estoy un poco … no olvídalo

-oye dime no me burlare te lo prometo

-esta bien … yo …

-¿tu que?

-yo … etto .. bueno …

-¡¿Qué?! – se me va mi limitada paciencia

-yo nunca eh cuidado niños ….

-¿HA? Eso es todo yo pensé que era … nada olvídalo

-¿Qué cosa L-U-C-Y?

-jaja que no sebes cuidar niños ("ni yo se")

-no me cambies el tema ¬¬

-a ¿Dónde vamos? – claro que pregunte emm bueno la verdad no sabia ni siquiera para donde vamos

-no esta muy lejos de aquí

-ah .. ¿ya mero llegamos?

-no todavía falta

-¿ya? ….. ya ….. ya …. Ya

-¡lLUCY! TODAVIA NI ARANCA EL TREN ¬¬

-¡PERO NO ME ESTES GRITANDO ¬¬

-¡YO NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO !

-AH ¿ENTONCES QUE ES HABLANDO?

-TU EMPESASTES

-¿AH YO? CLARO QUE NO

-SI TU EMPESASTES

-AHORA RESULTA QUE YO TODO AGO ¿NO?

-PUEZ SI … TU Y SOLA MENTE TU ¬¬

-AH PERO … AHA IDIOTA

-disculpen- decía el encargado del tren

-¡QUE!- univoz

-debido a una falla técnica del mecanismo del tren no abra servicio

-¡QUE DIJISTES! – y siguen igual

-q-que necesitó q-que bajen del tren por favor (me mataran -_-U)

-¡ESTA BIEN! – de nuevo igual

-¡VEZ POR TU CULPA LUCY YA ESTARIANOS EN LA MISION

-HA ¿MI CULPA? ¿Quién COMPRO LOS BOLETOS DEL TREN? ¿EH?

-YO PERO TU LLEGASTES TARDE SI HUBIERAS LLEGADO MAS TEMPRANO NO HUBIERA PASADO ESTO

-NO FUE MI CULPA TU Y NATSU TUVIERON LA CULPA

-¿YO? ¿QUE TE HIZE?

-LO QUE ME DIJISTES EN EL PARQUE NO LO QUE TRATASTES DE DECIRME

-¿Y QUE HAY CON ESO?

-NO ME DEJO DORMIR

-¿Y YO SOLO HICE ESO?

-NO Y NATSU NO ME DEJAVA IR EN LA MAÑANA

-AH ENTONCES NO ES MI CULPA ES LA CULPA DE NATSU

-¿EL? NI SIQUIERA ESTA AQUÍ

-PERO ORITA DIGISTES QUE EL Y YO TUBIMOS LA CULPA

-PUES SI .. TU POR DEJRME CON LA DUDA Y EL POR NO SOLTARME

-HAHA NO TE ENTIENDO Y YA LLEGAMOS TARDE A LA MISION YA PARA QUE VAMOS

-AH VEZ EN VEZ DE PELEAR CONMIGO DEVISTE DECIRME

-¿AH RESULTA QUE EL DEL PROBLEMA SOY YO?

-SI TU IDIOTA POR TU CULPA NO ME DEJASTES DORMIR, POR TU CULPA ESTOI GRITANDO EN MEDIO DE TODA ESTA GENTE Y POR TU- Gray no la dejo hablar mas ya que la callo con un dulce y cálido beso

-IDIOTA ¿como quieres que te diga que te quiero si nunca me dejas terminar de hablar?

-T-tu empezaste todo este problema

-¿yo? Si es mi culpa de que no hayas podido dormir pero ya eso cambiara ¿NO?

-¿Por qué?

-quiero que estes conmigo y no con ese idiota de Natsu

-¿acaso estas celoso?

-si y mucho por que le duerme contigo y siempre esta a tu lado ¿ puedo estar siempre contigo?-abrazando a Lucy

-idiota …..( besándolo de nuevo)

-pero asi me quieres

-si lo se n/n

*y es así como conocí al amor de mi vida y que lo seguirá asiendo asta que me muera*

-ah y por cierto Lucy

-¿dime?

-quiero tener muchos hijos- :D

-¡¿Qué?¡

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado bueno los veo en la próxima historia -nya :3**


End file.
